


Don't Say Goodbye

by halsteadchicago



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M, Malec, Supportive mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadchicago/pseuds/halsteadchicago
Summary: Alec lightwood became a single dad thanks to his ex Lydia but he needed to find a job , and the pressure from his parents to find a wife wasn't helping either. See Alec had a huge secret and that was that he was gay, and the only person who knew was his sister Isabelle lightwood.By luck he had landed a job at Bane Cafe and the only problem was Alec and the owner got off on the wrong foot, but one-day tragedy strikes, and Magnus is left to watch Alec's child until he finds his family. and as this changes how Magnus viewed Alec and promised to change, will this story end with a goodbye?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 29
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Alec Lightwood had finally unpacked everything as he looked around his new apartment, College had never been what he wanted to do so his mom helped him find his own place. It was hard going to job interviews because his last name was known because of who his siblings were, they became famous a few years ago but Alec stayed away from that lifestyle because it wasn't who he was or wanted to be.

His dream was to own his own business or be a writer one day, but that all changed when Lydia had shown up on his front door. Alec didn't even know how she found out his address but he hadn't seen her since months ago, "She is yours" was all Lydia said before handing him a baby and walking off. "Lydia!" he tried not to wake the sleeping baby girl but his ex was long gone, Alec saw Lydia left all the baby stuff so he picked it up and closed the front door.

Luckily Clary was the first one to reply to his text and was now holding the child, "Alec, is she yours?" She asked as she took the bag from Alec who just nodded and quickly put on his jacket and hugged Clary before standing back. "Yeah I think so, Ill be back in a hour" Alec opened the door when Clary had called out, he turned around and saw his daughter was sound asleep.

"What is her name?"

Alec then realized that Lydia had never left a note with a name , which meant that He would have to name a daughter that he never knew existed before now. "Lucy" Alec nodded and waved bye to the both of them, before running as fast as he could to Bane's cafe and hoped that he wasn't late.The Owner Magnus Bane was waiting and had his arms folded as Alec slowly walked up to him, Alec opened his mouth but Magnus shook his head "Lets go" Alec sighed and followed him to a table and slowly sat down.

*10 Minutes later*

Knowing being late probably cost him even a second interview but he needed to get home so he could take over from Clary, "Hey, You need to have a nursery for her" Clary handed him the bag and patted his back before going home for the night. Alec knew tomorrow that would be his project but luckily Clary had her friend bring over a crib for Lucy, He kissed her on the forehead before laying down on the bed.

When today had started Alec had a plan that he would crush and gain that job, He didn't expect his Ex to show up and drop this bombshell on them. Alec would find a job and now do whatever it takes to take care of Lucy and himself , but He hated how Magnus didn't even let him do the interview but that was in the past and right now he just needed to find a way to provide for this new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus had mostly stayed in his office while Cat and Ralpheal ran the front of the cafe, running a business was hard and so he had to come up with being a hard boss and coming up with rules for the people who worked here but also people who wanted to work here as well. So when Mr lightwood had run in late, Magnus wasn't going to bend the rules for him but told him that one day he can re-do the interview but it was going to be today.

"Magnus really?"

"what?"

"Go apologize, and give him the chance"

Cat leaned against the door frame and gave him her famous stare, he sighed knowing that he never could argue with her. 'I don't know where he lives" This Was the argument that Magnus wanted to use, but deep down he knew that she was right and nodded as he reached for his phone. He wouldn't blame Alec if he didn't pick up but Magnus would try,"Hello?" Alec's voice came through the phone and he took a deep breath before leaning back in his chair.

"Alec? this is Magnus from Bane's cafe"

"I would like to give you a second interview"

Alec agreed and gave Magnus an address saying he couldn't leave his daughter alone, He didn't know that Mr lightwood had a kid but maybe he was too harsh earlier. Luckily Alec didn't live far from where the cafe was so Magnus was able to walk there, Alec was standing out front and holding a kid which he assumed to be his daughter on his right side.

"thank you for giving me a second chance"

"I never should have sent you away"

Magnus smiled and followed Alec as they headed up to this apartment, He had never done an interview like this but he already liked what he saw and hoped what he would hear would help him offer Alec more than just the job. He looked over and saw Alec place his daughter in the spare room before walking over to the kitchen, "coffee?" Magnus nodded and walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch.

{20 Minutes later}

"thank you"

"Welcome aboard, manager"

Magnus shook his hand and even pulled out the card and handed it to him, "come in when you can tomorrow" Alec nodded and waved bye as Magnus made the way down to the car below. he wasn't even hiring for a manager, but Cat couldn't be there a lot and for some reason he trusted Alec. "let's go home" Magnus headed back to his place since Cat was locking up tonight, He looked down to see Alec had texted him.

"drive safe"

They may have started off on the wrong foot but Magnus was going to try and put that outside, since he would be working with Alec for who knows how long. Magnus did know what his last name means but he didn't care, He cared what Alec would bring to his business and if he can help improve it.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec was settling into the single parent life pretty well as Clary moved in to watch Lucy when he had to work, and he was glad that Magnus came over because now he could try and maybe one day have a friendship with him. "you sure that Its okay if I go in early" He asked clary who just put Lucy down for a nap, " Go Alec, don't want to be late" Clary was like a sister to him and she would be one day so he was glad that she was here.

But right now he needed to be there early so he could talk to Magnus about something, that had been on his mind since last night. Alec was able to get to the cafe within ten minutes because there had been no traffic, but Magnus either wasn't here or he didn't come in yet so Alec walked up to the counter where Cat waved him over.

"Hey, Magnus isn't in today, so ill help you get started"

"Oh"

Alec was handed the file and told that he was allowed to wear whatever as long as it didn't distract anyone, "sounds good" He looked over to see the cashier Maya glare before going to help some of the guests. He just looked down as Cat led him into the back office as she handed him a clipboard, "Hey everyone will come around" Alec nodded as he sat down on the couch and looked down at what she had given him.

{5 hours later}

It was time for Alec to head home but he had texted Magnus what was on his mind, but all Cat had him to today was meet the customers and employees until Magnus could come back in. "Thanks again" he waved bye to Cat before getting into his car. By the time Alec had gotten home, it was about 6 pm and he was hungry, but what mattered was getting and hugging his daughter before it was time for her to sleep.

"Hey, Welcome Home"

Clary was holding Lucy while placing dinner on the table, Alec smiled and took his daughter so She could finish. "daddy missed you" he kissed her forehead as he placed her in the high chair, Clary knew Alec's family would be coming this weekend so that's why she cleaned the apartment and even made meals in advanced so Alec didn't have to to worry.

Dinner went by fast since Lucy had her soft food and Alec already dished up the adult plates, he did wonder how his family would see his situation. But even if they didn't approve of it there was really no way he could change it, Alec looked over to see Lucy playing with her food and felt himself chuckle before finishing his own plate. "want my help?" He then turned to Lucy as she kept playing with her food, Alec laughed and started doing the airplane to get Lucy to open up before feeding her with a smile and cleaning up her face.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been one month since Alec had been left with his daughter and gotten a job, his dad didn't like the fact that Alec didn't even chase Lydia down and marry her. But his mom was excited to finally be a grandma that she came over once a week to help out, He was glad that his family was here to help him when He needed it.

Now Alec felt like his position at Bane's cafe was going good, Magnus was leaving him with more opportunity to run the cafe. They still were on okay terms as Magnus trusted Alec with the cafe when both Magnus and Cat had to leave or were gone for a few days, Today through Magnus smiled at Alec as he started telling the cashier how to properly ring up an order. "Morning Cat" Alec smiled as he placed his jacket in the locker, before waving at Cat and walking up to the register. 

"Magnus, can we talk?"

"yeah, Gaia keep up at it"

Magnus handed her the key card and followed Alec to the right side of the cafe, Alec looked to see Customers were coming in so he would make this quick. "I Need tomorrow off" Magnus raised his eyebrow but nodded, knowing he could handle it if Alec really needed tomorrow off then it was okay.

He saw Alec walk off when Gaia called for help and Magnus chuckled as he went to the office, he needed to make sure to be here or have Cat so that Alec could have tomorrow off. "Magnus someone is here and not being so nice" Cat popped in before going to try and defuse the situation, he nodded and made a note to do this later as he went to help. That is when he saw a customer was calling Alec and Gaia names and she kept asking for a manager, he sighed and walked over and deep down hate this.

{closing time}

The only people that were left around the time it was too close, was Magnus and Alec since he had sent everyone else home early and crowds stopped coming about an hour earlier. Magnus took the back half to clean so when the last customer came in, all they had to do was count some products and clean the front which wouldn't be so much if no one spilled on the floor again.

"Magnus, we are almost of the baked goods"

Alec's voice called out and made him focus on the current time and he nodded before going back, Magnus saw that they didn't have any more in the back so for the next hour they would be coffee only. "Just push the coffee okay? ill count the back" Magnus called out and got a thumbs up from Alec, he chuckled knowing they were doing okay and this business was blooming which always made him happy.

"alright Alec just close up in 20 minutes"

"got it, wait at 8?"

"yep"

Magnus smiled at him before finishing his count and placing that information in his desk, Alec was confused by was glad he would be home in time to see his daughter if she was still up. But she was only 1 month so he hoped Clary would have gotten her asleep, but he didn't have to work tomorrow so he could take Lucy out to the park or zoo.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few months since Alec was dropped with the news that he had a daughter, just to be sure Lucy was his that Alec took a test but now he was worried that Lydia would come back to take her away from him. But Lydia hadn't even called or even cared since that day so He promised to stop worrying, Because he needed to start planning her first birthday and He thought of using the Cafe but Alec knew that he would need to check with Magnus before Alec made the invites.

That's why he was at the Cafe on his day off which he knew Cat was chuckling as he waved to her, Magnus was outside his office today so he wouldn't have to walk all the way back as he waved at him. "Alexander, your off today but why you here?" Magnus asked as he handed the customer her receipt and followed him to his office, "needed to ask a favor" Alec said as he closed the office door so they could have some privacy.

"you want to host a party here?"

"Yeah, if it's okay"

"sure, I don't see why not" 

Magnus patted his back and handed Alec the paper to fill out before letting Cat take her break, he was honored that Alec wanted to host his daughter's birthday here. "Cat, we are closed for one day, Alec has the cafe for an event ok?" he called out before taking her position at the register and waving to Alec as he left the building.

{later that night}

Alec pulled out his phone and texted his sister that he was excited to see her this weekend, Izzy was finally visiting and even watching her niece for a few days so Alec could do the one thing that he had been dreading since he found it out. " hey, She asleep?" he whispered as he walked into the dark apartment and saw Jace had laid himself out on the couch, and that meant either his sister was here and used the bed or Jace was too tired.

"both of them are"

"is Izzy here?"

"she will tomorrow morning"

Alec nodded and thanked Clary who went back to the spare bedroom, Alec knew he would have to probably make a bed in the spare room so no one would sleep on the couch while they were here. He stopped in his room to see Lucy was sleeping and he quietly laid down on his bed, even though he wouldn't sleep till much later, Alec turned his phone brightness down and started texting his sister and mom before realizing he needed to actually sleep.

But one thing that he wanted to do right now was to send an invite to Magnus, sure they weren't friends yet but Magnus was letting him use the cafe for a personal event. It was his own way to say thank you without being too forward, but now Alec felt his eyes start to close and he promised to use the weekend to spend time with his daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> birthday party ?

It was finally the weekend and Alec was looking forward to it since his sister was finally coming to visit, He made sure to Pack Lucy into her baby seat in his car before waving bye to Clary who promised to take care of Jace while they were at the airport. "ready, to meet your aunt Isabelle?" Alec smiled at his daughter before pulling out of the lot and heading towards the airport, Lucy played with her toy as Alec could see in the mirror.

Isabelle's plan had landed much earlier than she had expected it to, and now she was sitting on a bench outside the Mcdonald's in the airport. Luckily her brother didn't run into any traffic and quickly grabbed her things, She considered moving here so she could be closer but didn't want to scare him off. "Alec! You made it" She dropped her bugs and quickly pulled him into a hug, Alec wrapped his arms around her like he couldn't believe that she was here.

But once he had loaded her bags into the back of the car, Alec opened the back door and saw her reaction to seeing Lucy clapping her hands as she liked to watch doors open. "ooh she is so cute" Izzy smiled as she climbed into next to her, Alec laughed cuz it was like he was the driver instead of just picking up his sister.

"How was your flight?"

"short but sweet"

Izzy was happy to be visiting her brother but right now all she could focus on was Lucy, and it wasn't that her brother didn't matter but how Lucy was just so cute. And Alec really didn't mind that he can have his mind be quiet, since he didn't have to do a long conversation till they would reach the apartment.

"hey, welcome "

Clary had made Jace get up before 12 pm on a Saturday which was rare, Alec smiled as Izzy walked out with Lucy which left him to carry in the bags. Thankfully his sister packed light and knew what to bring, "hey ill help" Jace smiled at him before taking her suitcase and meeting the gang inside. "thanks " He lifted the bags and was glad that Clary kept the door open for him unlike a certain brother, he couldn't wait for Magnus to meet his siblings so he knew the cafe would be in very good hands.

*3 hours later *

Lucy was finally asleep so it was time for the adult to finally chat , Alec for once was glad he didn't have to carry anymore bags which Isabelle apologized for as she handed him a cup of coffee. "I love the place Alec " she laughed and took a sip, which Alec could see that she regretted because of hot it was .

"Thanks , I really like it "

Jace who now had come in after taking a very long shower , "do I get coffee Izzy?" Their sister chuckled and pointed to the cup that was not far behind him. Meanwhile Magnus had made sure the cafe was ready for Alec and his family before locking it up, since he didn't have to come into work tomorrow Magnus knew he could use the time to just relax at his own apartment.

"Magnus, Alec left this for you" Cat who had been helping him get the place ready, had shown an email that Alec sent to her the night before . "an invite" Magnus chuckled and smiled at her before they got in different cars. He didn't know if he would come but promised to thank Alec for the invite when he saw him on monday.

Since he lived alone Magnus always held a dinner once a week for his neighbors, but just as he was about to walk up to his apartment a girl with orange hair walked up and smiled at him. "You Magnus right? Work with Alec?" she asked as he turned around and nodded, "Clary, uh he wanted to know if you could come for dinner tonight. He has too many family there and could use a friend" That must have took a lot of breath as Clary pulled out a water bottle and started drinking it and taking small breaths in between.

{later that night}

Magnus was surprised Clary took a bus to get to his apartment let alone know where he lived, but Alec was waving as they walked up to the front door. "Thank you, I love my siblings but they are driving me nuts" Alec chuckled as Clary went to go play with Lucy, who just loved to get any attention which Alec knew was a lightwood trait.

"Of course, smells uh good"

Magnus could definitely tell that whatever was cooking was too burned, he looked over and saw Alec just chuckle as they closed the door behind them. He walked straight to the kitchen and went straight to work because he knew how to turn a dinner around, Alec walked in and asked if he could help. They both turned around as they started preparing a new meal, and Lucy was playing with a new toy that her aunts and uncle got her.

*1 hour later*

Thankfully this new meal didn't take too long to prepare and cook with Magnus's help, Magnus had set the table while Alec kept an eye on the stove so it didn't burn again. "Let's eat" Magnus clapped which got everyone's attention, he never expected to have this friendship growing with a co-worker or his employee but Alec was different.

Lucy was placed in the high chair next to Alec and Isabelle while Magnus sat on his other side with Clary and Jace on the other side, Alec did a quick prayer and they all started to dish up before Magnus's phone beeped. He knew it was probably Cat so he pulled it out and saw it was just a message from his email, Magnus would answer it later as he wanted to enjoy the presence of the company here.


	7. Chapter 7

It was finally time for Lucy's birthday party at the cafe and Alec was being a nervous parent, luckily his siblings were there to help ease the pressure off and since it would be just them and Magnus if he came that they wouldn't need too much. He knew that his boss probably had better plans than this, but that went out the window as Magnus walked in the cafe with a smile on his face.

"Sorry, I needed to get the gift"

"Thank You"

Lucy saw how her dad changed when this strange dude walked in, just started clapping her hands and giggling in excitement. Magnus placed the gift down on the table and smiled as he held Lucy in his arms, and to think he disliked Alec at first and now he was proud of how far they both had come. Alec walked over and smiled at the sight before picking up a cup of juice and handing it to him, Magnus let Clary take Lucy as he drank of his cup of juice that he wished was coffee.

But it was a child's birthday party so the juice would be it and Coffee would be tomorrow when business would resume again, Alec had stepped away for a bit when his phone started to ring and he saw it was Lydia's parents calling. First they hated him and wanted their daughter to dump him which she did, but he was confused on why they were calling, let alone how they had found his number.

"Yes?"

"We heard that Lydia left our granddaughter with you"

Alec sighed and leaned against the outside of the cafe as he took a deep breath, "She gave me my daughter, why are you calling?" He looked up to see that Magnus had joined because he wondered why Alec left the party. "We are coming to take her, to the right place for her" Alec heard them say then the phone clicked and he sat down on the ground, Magnus didn't say anything as He just sat down and was here for his friend.

Hey, wanna rejoin the party?"

"Yeah"

Alec knew that Magnus was right and he needed to focus on Lucy and her day, but he now would have to fight Lydia's parents for custody which is something he never thought about because he didn't think they would do this. 'Hey, everything's okay?" Jace had noticed his brother had left so he was a bit worried, But Alec nodded and knelt down to Lucy and smiled.

{2 hours later}

Alec had let Jace and his sister take Lucy home while he cleaned up the party, Magnus stayed mostly because he didn't mind cleaning up and felt Alec could use someone to talk to." everything okay?" Magnus spoke as he opened the fridge in the back and started putting some of the leftovers away, "Lydia's parents are trying to take Lucy away" Alec finally spoke after what seemed like ages and it made Magnus stop and turn around and even take a second breath before walking over to him.

"Hey, Don't worry about it"

"How can I not?"

"My cousin Ralph, He will help ok?"

Alec just nodded as they finally finished cleaning up the café and got it ready for the next day, but his mind just focused on if Magnus's cousin could really help him in this battle. "Hey, Ill lock up Alexander. Go home okay?" Magnus's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he thanked him before getting in his car, He should have known that Lydia's parents would do something like this.

Even though he usually just put-on music when he drove home. Alec couldn't handle anything as his mind went straight back to the phone call. But he knew that Magnus was right and that no one would take Lucy away from him, he started smiling as he approached the front door and slowly opened it to find his brother on the floor with Lucy playing with his hair. "Hey, she should be sleeping" Jace turned and looked at him before nodding and picking her up, Alec kissed his daughter's cheek as he carried her to the crib in his room.

Tomorrow would be a whole new day and Alec would be ready to take it on, but thankfully Magnus gave him the weekend off. Even though he usually stayed up till 10 pm Alec felt very tired and laid down to sleep, thankfully his siblings were now going to bed so he wouldn't have to deal with the noise tonight which was good.

Magnus had just left the safe around 9 pm and was now at his apartment and he made a note to text Alec tomorrow, He had a personal affair that he needed to attend to so He planned to ask If Alec could stay late and lock up which he knew was a big thing to ask. Finally after making the note, Magnus laid down to sleep, he hoped that on Monday Magnus would be able to finally put Camille and her ways behind him once and for all.

*Monday Evening*

Alec didn't know why Magnus needed him to work evenings today but Lucy was taken care of with his siblings who would leave Tomorrow, He waved hi to Cat who was leaving which left him to lock up and deal with the customers who always stayed till the last minute. There wasn't much to do when it came to closing on a Monday, just counting the leftover products and serving the last remaining Customers.

"Alright, 30 Minutes"

one of the last customers who was a regular nodded and asked for the receipt, Alec had never closed without Magnus or Cat here so he was very excited about how well this was going. Thankfully time seemed to go fast as each customer paid and left, he missed having someone to chat with but Clary hopefully would still be up when he got home. "Thank you, and have a great day" Alec called out to the last customer as he shut and locked the door, It was time to clean and finish up.


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the day that Magnus had off since going to deal with his ex Camille , and it was something that he hated because she was a bully unless she got what she want . It's one of the reasons why he finally broke up with her two years ago , Magnus hoped that everything went smoothly with Alec and the cafe while he was doing his personal stuff .

He was now at the cafe even through he was off just because he didn't want to be home alone , Magnus smiled to see Alec was here with Cat and they were babysitting Lucy while opening the cafe .

"Hey, welcome back "

Magnus smiled at them as he opened the door and took in the sweet smell , he was here as a customer type not as the owner but Alec seemed to understand as he waved at him . He didn't know why but seeing Alec smile at him helped Magnus forget about Camille , agreeing with Cat and offering Alec that job was the best thing .

They were now friends/co workers and Magnus took one of the muffins out of the case , he would be back later to help close but right now he needed to unpack and go home. Alec was happy to see him as he looked at Cat holding Lucy who didn't even care that she was at the cafe again , "bye Magnus " Alec called out as he flipped the open sign on and took Lucy from Cat's hands as Clary would be here soon to watch her for the next hour .

Alec had pitched a idea to have a small area for single parents who worked here , sure it was just him for now but Magnus agreed and told Cat to make a area just for that and even hired Clary to work the area .

*2 hours later *

Alec was now back at his apartment bouncing Lucy on his right side , and was making them both some lunch since he would be meeting Magnus's cousin to see what he could do about Lydia's parents. He was shocked that Ralph didn't want a coat from this , Alec heard the doorbell ring and he carefully took the pot off the stove .

"Alec right?"  
"Yeah I'm Ralph "

"Come in" Alec held the door open with one hand as Lucy had started to fall asleep, Ralph nodded and walked over to the couch while he made sure the door was closed . "One minute " Alec had brought a second crib out in the living room so he could keep a eye on her when he was out here, he placed Lucy down and even kissed her cheek before sitting on the couch .

Ralph had told him that he could help fight against Lydia's parents , Alec had opened his mouth to ask the price when Ralph held up his hand . "I owe Magnus a favor , so this will be for free " Alec gasped and took a sip from his coffee, Ralph nodded and stood up before leaving the apartment.

[one week later ]

Lydia's parents were now in town and Alec had to have Clary take Lucy to Magnus's place , because they would have to deal with her grandparents if they stayed here in his place . "Stop hiding our granddaughter, we are taking her home " Lydia's Mom hated Alec the most and would do anything to ruin his life , but she would rather hurt him by taking Lucy to where they lived in New York.

"This is her home "

"Lydia knew that we would come and save her "

Alec rolled his eyes and was glad when Ralph showed up , "Go, I'll deal with them " Alec nodded and didn't waste one second before driving to the cafe where he would meet Magnus before going to his apartment to pick up his daughter .

But until Lydia's parents left then Alec needed somewhere else to stay , luckily Magnus would let them stay in his spare bedroom while he would be gone for the next few days . "Hey leave your car here , come on " Magnus nodded and walked off to his car before waiting for Alec to get in and driving them to his place .

"Go, I got to get back "

Alec nodded and ran inside Magnus's really nice looking apartment, Lucy and Clary were playing on the living room floor . Meanwhile Lydia's grandparents had chased him down to the cafe Eve. Ralph couldn't distract them for long , Magnus watched them come in all angry and just laughed as he went to go and greet a customer .

"Did a evil man come in here ?"

"Evil? No just you "

Magnus had walked up the them since Cat was in the back helping the orders, "excuse me? A evil man took our granddaughter " Lydia's Mom was getting more angrier. But Magnus didn't back down and walked up her , "oh yeah? Where's the proof? None? Well then leave my cafe now " he then folded his arms and they just scoffed and walked out .

Magnus texted Alec who had arrived since Alec showed him what they looked like , he thought his dad was bad but then he met those parents and just scoffed . "They didn't realize your Car was here , so your safe but they might be back " Magnus had texted Alec before going back to handling business at the cafe , Alec placed down his phone and was thankful that Magnus and Cat helped protect Lucy from Lydia's parents .

But it was far from over because they would t stop till they got Lucy from him , he just needed to stay hidden until The court date and he would be able to keep Lucy and even have custody . "Hey , why don't you make dinner ?" He knelt down and Clary nodded before walking off to the kitchen, Lucy clapped her hands as she crawled over to him .

"One day you will walk?"

Alec just chuckled as he laid down and let Lucy climb on him , he never expected to fall in love like this . But Lucy stole his heart from the day she was left on his doorstep , to now even in his battle Alec never wanted to have .


	9. Chapter 9

It was the week of the trial and Alec was nervous because he knew what Lydia's parents could do, But he did wonder why she left Lucy with him and where she had gone off to. "Alec, Someone said they need to speak with you" Clary had been helping him take of Lucy but since this whole thing started, Alec had been home now but he looked over at Clary who nodded that it wasn't Lydia's parents so he knew that he was safe.

"Okay,I'll be back later"

"wear a jacket"

Magnus had left earlier for work but told Alec that if he needed then Magnus would come home, Alec just wanted all of this to be over and he could be in his own apartment once again and could take Lucy out again. "Who are you? and why did you want to speak?" He whispered as he arrived at the cafe and could see Magnus from a distance, He felt the person drag him out and into the alleyway.

"Alec"

"Lydia?"

Lydia saw that Magnus had joined them and that's when she took off her hoodie, "I know my parents are in town, Alec I never wanted them to find out" Alec couldn't believe that after a year Lydia was back here. But he never thought that she would be against her parents when it came to grandkids, " I'm back because I got what you will need to win against them" Alec nodded and looked at Magnus who said it was okay for her to go but stay hidden until the trial so she would be their secret witness.

Lydia was silent as Alec walked her back to Magnus's place but she finally took a deep breath, "Alec- " They were close friends who now had a daughter together and she felt so bad staying away. But she wanted their daughter to be with Alec since her parents still wanted to control her life, Alec held up his hand as he unlocked the door and led her inside the place.

"Stay Lydia"

"what?"

"After the trial, Stay because she needs us both"

Izzy was the only one who knew he was gay since Alec was still in the closet, but Lydia and Alec dated for a few weeks to throw off her parents since she was Bisexual and they came to an agreement and that's when she found out his secret. They never expected Lucy to come and be in their lives, "Alec, my parents-" She started but that's when Magnus arrived and she looked at Alec, "he can be trusted, Lydia we can help you just stay" Magnus held out his hand and Lydia shook it before asking if she could shower since where she been staying didn't have one.

"She will help"

"Yea, and when it's over Lucy can have her mom in her life"

Alec knew there was something between them but he didn't know if Magnus felt the same, and he still hadn't come out to anyone except the two that knew about it. So right now what mattered was this trial and finally putting it behind him for good, He looked down at his phone and saw it was almost time for bed but tomorrow was the big day.

~

Alec had been up since 5 am mostly because he was nervous for this day Lydia had stayed indoors, and as far as they knew that Lydia's parents had no idea that she was back in town and even helping Alec. "Eggs and milk guys?" Magnus had stayed in till 7 am and he didn't mind them all staying with him but he did miss his own place, Hopefully, time would pass till it was time for the trial.

The trial would be in two hours or so they all needed to get dressed and down to the courthouse, Lydia would ride with Alec and Isabelle while Magnus took Clary and Lucy in separate cars so Lydia's parents wouldn't be suspicious or even know what they were planning. "got the plan?" Izzy asked as they load everyone in and it was just her and Alec standing out, he nodded and hugged his sister before climbing in.

He knew them being in this courthouse was a risk incase Lydia's parents showed up, his mom wanted to be here but she couldn't because there weren't any fast flights. But she FaceTimed in on the way and literally said she was rooting for him, and would be over as soon as she could and not a minute less.

But right now he needed a hug and it was almost like Magnus could read his mind, it was almost time to go in and they made sure to keep Lucy hidden as Lydia's parents showed up. And luckily they didn't see Lydia sitting with them and she looked at Alec and smiled, they both had hoped that her parents would leave the both of them alone for good after this."time to go" Magnus was now holding Lucy as they all walked into the courtroom, Lydia walked in first and looked as her parents gasped and reached out to grab her and yank her to their side.

She looked at Alec who caught up and made sure they hit him instead of her arm, "Thank you" Lydia whispered as they all sat down and waited for the Judge. Lydia`s mom eyed them as she had faith they would drag their daughter home along with winning custody of their granddaughter. "All Rise for Judge Maggie" Alec heard and stood up with his family as the trial was now underway, Magnus didn't have to stay but he wanted to show Alec that he had support from the cafe family. When it was time for Lydia to go up she turned to Magnus who nodded and she smiled at them before taking the seat, She knew that She should have stood up to her parents a year ago but Lydia was afraid but she wanted Lucy to stay with Alec and not her controlling parents.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first day back, rush, accident

{1 week later}

A few days after the trial and Lydia's parents yelled and fought but still left them alone, Lydia made sure to keep her promise and stay as her parents lost her as well. "Thanks for letting me stay" Magnus had offered her the guest room and even let her start working at the cafe, Alec still hadn't been back to work yet but it was tough and he knew Alec and Lydia were hanging out with Lucy all week.

He just hoped that now Alec could come back to work since Lydia would watch Lucy when he worked and She worked when Alec was off, Magnus knew the two of them were friends who were co-parenting together and he was glad for that. But he missed having the closing conversations again with Alec, "of course, Ill restock the fridge after work" Lydia nodded and even shook his hand before running off to the shower.

Alec was glad to finally be back at his own apartment and laid down on the couch, Lucy was sleeping in her crib and not having to hide from Lydia's parents anymore was a relief but he wished it never had to happen but it did and now he needed to put it behind him and focus on raising their little girl.

The trial got rid of Lydia's parents and set her free which Alec was glad for, but what made him smile through all of this was that his mom was finally coming. He was always closer to his mom than his dad but Jace even said he was always a momma's boy, "Alec, hey flight was late" Maryse opened the door and even placed her bags down so she could hug her little baby. "Mom" Alec whispered as they hugged each other and he saw that Clary was off to hang out with Jace and Isabelle and her friend Simon, "stay safe" He called out as Alec led his mom to where Lucy was sleeping.

Alec knew that he needed to go back to work and that's what he was doing tonight, His mom assured him that she had lucy and she would call if they needed him to come home. Alec couldn't wait to surprise Magnus that he was coming back tonight, they really had grown closer over the course of the trial. "Alec?" Magnus had been helping a customer when he saw Alec walk through the door, "yeah, need any help?" Cat watched from the back and wished they would just kiss.

But she knew Magnus still needed to heal from the woman who shall not be named, and ALec just went through a hard trial. But Cat believed one day that they would be together and She would be smiling, "hey Cat" Alec waved to her as she started to place his stuff in his locker and walked out. "Alec, light work today ok?" She called out and Alec turned and looked at her, he almost wanted to disagree with her but Alec just nodded and walked out into the front of the cafe.

{2 hours later}

Magnus knew Alec probably didn't like being on light duty but it had been a hard couple of weeks for the both of them, but right now what mattered was slowly easing them all into this."Hey, you want to close?" Magnus asked Alec as his phone kept buzzing and Ralph wanted to talk to Magnus, Alec nodded knowing his mom would be okay with babysitting Lucy till he was able to get home.

"thanks"

"of course"

Magnus smiled at him and quickly walked out to the front and smiled as Ralph nodded in his direction, "missed you at the trial" He pulled him in for a hug which Ralph hugged back before pulling away. "I wanted to be there, but Camille is in town and needed to take care of her. did he win like I believed he would?" Ralph asked as Alec now was walking out and nodded in Magnus's direction.

"he did, call you later?"

Ralph nodded and Magnus smiled before walking in after Alec, he saw that they had more customers and not many people were here except Alec and Cat. "Hey, it's a rush that we can handle" Alec nodded and walked off to help one of their customers, but he looked back at Magnus who was now helping another customer. Alec looked over and saw that there was a woman who was eyeing him, he sighed and walked over and chuckled when he realized who it was.

"Aline!"

"Hey Alec"

She chuckled and pulled him in for a hug as Magnus now was making his way over to them, "Hi, I'm Alec's cousin Aline" Alec stood back so he could let the two of them get to know each other cuz He did not want Magnus to go anywhere. The rush had lasted for at least another two hours cuz the weather had gotten colder, Alec didn't mind it because it helped pass the time but he wished Magnus had more employees because he was ready to sit down by the time it was ready to close up.

* 8 pm*

Alec finally could head home after a huge rush and his first day back at work, Magnus had offered to drive him home but Alec assured him that he was awake enough to drive himself home because his feet hurt but he was wide awake. As he started the drive back Alec knew that he was more tired than he had made it seemed, but his house was just a few miles away so he would just push through.

But he saw a bright light and wondered what was in his lane, but then he felt a sharp pain and then everything went black. Maryse who had just put Lucy down for a nap noticed Alec wasn't home yet so she called Magnus, her worse fear came true as Magnus was crying and could barely talk as he whispered "Alec`s been hurt" and that's when she fell down and could hear the sirens in the back ground.


	11. Chapter 11

Time felt like it was standing still as everyone was waiting for news on Alec, Magnus was here but he wondered if he should have demanded to drive him home that they wouldn't be here right now if he had. Maryse was holding Lucy who was sleeping and didn't know her dad had been hurt, Jace and Izzy had arrived a few hours ago with Food and drinks for everyone as no one wanted to go home just yet.

Clary was here trying to get some people to sleep but even she didn't want to rest yet, It felt like forever as the doctor finally came in and walked over to Maryse. Magnus looked up and saw that she left with him, so that's when they all started to get even more worried. Maryse looked up at Dr. Will who nodded and waited till they were away from the waiting room, " he made it through surgery but we won't know anything until he wakes up" he patted her back before going off to check on another patient.

Mayse took a deep breath and walked back into the waiting room and saw that everyone was looking at her, "we won't know anything until he wakes up" She finally spoke and felt everyone take a relief breath but also got very worried. "one person can see him at a time, Izzy why don't you take Lucy?' Maryse finally broke the silence and Magnus actually agreed with it as he took a step back.

He didn't know if he should be here since he wasn't part of their Family, but Maryse sat down next to him and even smiled at him. "stay Magnus, Alec would want you here" She patted his hand as Clary went around, and offered people drinks because they needed to stay hydrated and fed. the waiting went from hard to unbearable as Alec wasn't waking up, Magnus tried to be strong for them all but he saw Lucy was crying a lot and she wanted her daddy but he wasn't here and Maryse had to take her a few days.

{1 year later}

Life seemed to on even though Alec was still in his coma and Lucy's second birthday was just around the corner, Lydia had finally got her own apartment in the same area as Alec's old place. She wanted him to wake up and this isn't wasn't right that Lucy might not celebrate her second birthday with her dad. Alec's siblings all had moved here to help Lydia and not to leave his bedside, Magnus had been very helpful and even got Lucy distracted when she asked why Alec left or where he had gone.

"Hey, you want me to take lucy to see alec today?"

Magnus was over after helping bring over some meals for today, Lydia nodded and went off to the shower while he lifted lucy to just placed her arms on his neck. They all missed Alec deeply and wanted him to yell at them for anything, all they could do was wait for the miracle that he would wake up. 

Lucy didn't mind that she was back at the hospital with Magnus, she was excited to see Alec and thought that he was taking a very long nap. "Alec, I brought Lucy to say Hi" Magnus placed down his bag and walked the both of them over to the bed, Lucy was placed down on the bed and she climbed on her dad.


	12. Chapter 12

It was now Lucy's second birthday and everyone was worried that Alec would still be in a coma, that's why Magnus was here at the hospital's special area for prayers. "Mr bane? The doctor is asking for you" Magnus thanked the nurse and had made his way back to Alec's room, he knew that everyone was getting ready for the party which was now but it was hard knowing Alec was still in his coma and might miss his daughter's birthday.

But something had stopped him in his tracks as Alec was staring at the doctor, before the both of them turned their focus to Magnus who now was slowly walking up to the bed. "Alec? your awake" Magnus finally spoke which almost sounded like a whisper, Alec nodded and held out his hands for a hug which the doctor then stepped back. "Alec, can you get out of here for a few hours?" Magnus finally said as they let go of each other, Alec tilted his head before he looked at the doctor who nodded.

"Magnus, why?"

"It's Lucy's birthday"

"Go" The doctor had already signed the papers and told them that he wanted Alec back tonight, Magnus nodded and helped Alec get dressed and joked that he was going to drive this time. "Does she miss me?" Alec finally broke the silence as they started heading back to Alec's apartment, Magnus nodded and handed Alec a photo book of everything he had missed the year of his coma.

"Hey, we made it"

"Magnus, what do you mean we?"

Maryse was holding Lucy and the rest of the family stopped drinking and saw Magnus walk in the door, "I brought a guest" Magnus finally spoke and everyone turned to the front door and watched as Alec walked in and stood next to Magnus. "Alec?!" Izzy was the first one who ran up and hugged her brother, Alec nodded and quickly pulled his sister in for a hug, "This is a surprise, but one We all wanted" Maryse walked over bouncing Lucy who seemed to be tired of her toy. 

"Daddy"

Alec and Isabelle pulled away to see Lucy reaching for him and he chuckled and carefully placed her in his arms, "I missed you" His daughter didn't really answer as she placed her head down on his shoulder. Magnus smiled at the door frame watching this happy family reunite and hoped nothing would tear it apart again, Magnus always just was too scared to act on how he felt when it came to Alec. But almost losing him made Magnus realize that Life was too short, and if Alec didn't feel the same then he would be just happy to be his friend.

"Go with grandma, I need to speak with Magnus ok?"

Lucy who hadn't yet learned to walk as she was waiting for her dad to be home, was picked up by Maryse clapped as Alec walked outside with Magnus. Alec was going to go for it and screw it if it didn't work out the way he wanted, He almost died and now he was about to kiss Magnus who wasn't fighting it at all.


	13. Chapter 13

Alec was now back at the hospital after waking up on his daughter's birthday, His family would stop by later since they all had jobs and someone had to watch Lucy while he was in here. Luckily Magnus was watching Lucy and would bring her for a couple of hours before going back, Alec hated this room mostly because he was alone and didn't like the quietness. Even the nurses didn't chat with him as they came in every few hours, Alec couldn't wait for the day when he could go home and recover.

"Hey, It is just me"

Izzy had found a way to be hereafter visiting hours which didn't surprise him because Isabelle could get anything she wanted, "you made my night, it's boring" Alec turned off the tv which he had been watching for the past two hours. "Well, I brought snacks, and yes I cleared it with your doctor" Izzy pulled the chair next to his bed, she then started unpacking all the food and looked at her brother.

"you scared me Alec when you work late at night. Please let Magnus or someone drive you"

Alec nodded because deep down he knew that she was right and promised to get a ride home if he ever worked nights again , but right now he just wanted to get out of here and his sister seemed to realize it as she gave a chuckle.

"So you and Magnus huh?"

"What?"

"I saw you guys at Lucy's party "

"Izzy do not, it's just starting and no one knows "

"You know we all support you "

"Dad doesn't "

"He doesn't matter, your happiness does " Izzy handed her brother some water, he knew that she was right but he wasn't sure Magnus was ready for people to know about them. Technically Alec didn't tell anyone because his sister found out on her own, But Alec knew his sister was right and he didn't want to hide this but Magnus wanted to wait a little while. "Thanks for coming tonight, I missed company" Alec whispered as technically he was supposed to be asleep right now, Izzy chuckled and looked at her watch and finally stood up and saw Alec's face go to the old grumpy he use to use when she didn't stay.

"I got to sleep, and you need to as well"

"I hate when your right"

"do you?"

Alec chuckled and waved bye to his sister as she closed his door, he would sleep eventually but he wanted to ask Magnus to come tomorrow. It seemed his healing was almost done so he would just need to stay for a few more days, then rest at home for a week after that Alec would be able to go back to work.

"Yeah, Ill be there in the morning"

Magnus's text had come pretty fast and Alec smiled before laying down his head again, Thankfully he hadn't had any nightmares and Alec was thankful for that. But he was still scared of driving, but one day that would change even though Alec didn't see it happening for a while. He was just glad to be alive and one day going home, Alec started dreaming as he felt his eyes close and darkness or sleep overcome him.


	14. Chapter 14

Magnus had gotten to the hospital around 7 am and made sure to tell Cat that he would be in the evening, he did not know what or why Alec wanted to talk to him but whatever it was that Magnus knew he could handle. "Hey, you can take him home tonight, just have him take it easy okay?" The doctor had run into Magnus and smiled at him, he waved bye as he was called into another room, Magnus walked faster to Alec's room because he knew that this would make him very happy to hear.

"you made it"

"yeah, and I ran into your doctor"

Alec smiled as Magnus pulled the chair next to his bed and he waited until Magnus had sat down, "Magnus, I want to tell people " he started before Magnus had finally looked up at him. "Alec, what if it's too soon?" He grabbed his hand and felt his hand rubbed the front of Alec's and he saw Alec was shaking his head, "This is the right time for us" He knew that Alec was right and Magnus had been scared but he was not going to be anymore.

"we will, but first let's get you dressed"

"what?"

"you're going home, Alexander"

Alec's face was now full of shock as he was taking in the news slowly, Magnus had gotten up and pulled out the clothes that the hospital provided. "does my family know?" Alec finally spoke and Magnus stopped what he was doing, "not yet, but Ill text them while you get dressed" Magnus handed him the clothes and went to a corner of the room.

Luckily Maryse had created a group chat for all of them and invited Magnus, because she always said that he was apart of the family since Alec always talked about him like that. Magnus smiled as he saw how everyone was reacting to the news, he walked back in and saw that Alec was all ready and holding out his hand. "you sure about this?" Magnus asked as they headed down to sign the discharge papers, Alec just nodded as he laid his head down on his shoulder and watched as the nurse kitty told them that they could head home now.

Alec almost went to the driver's side till he looked up and had to make a sharp right turn to the side door, "when I left the hospital, I left with a boyfriend" Alec finally said as they started the long drive back to Alec's place. "oh yeah" Magnus chuckled and could see that Alec was going to play with the station, "just plug your phone in" Alec smiled and wanted to blow a kiss but he just reached for the cord instead.

Just as they had reached the apartment Alec finally unplugged his phone, but grabbed Magnus's hand as they were now parked. "why don't you stay tonight? Hey, separate rooms okay?" Magnus nodded and got the bags and himself out, Alec was already out and walked up to him before placing a small kiss on his cheek.


	15. Chapter 15

The week after coming home from the hospital went by fast as Alec wasn't allowed to do anything except to rest, But now he was finally allowed to go back to work and He was going to go back Monday morning. He agreed to only work the mornings , Because Clary wasn't going to be on much and he wanted to be there for his daughter.

But tonight was his first date with Magnus and Alec was a bit nervous, Clary had a few days before her flight so she was here and helping him get dressed. "Alec, Don't wear that tie. Just ask Izzy" She chuckled and handed him his coat, Alec smiled and took the coat and kissed Lucy on the cheek, "remember to visit" He hugged Clary and smiled to See Izzy was trying to learn to cook from youtube. "Watch Her" Alec chuckled and made his way out the door, Magnus was there waiting for him and was even holding a rose for him.

"Magnus, Wow"

"They were out of regular flowers"

"So I got a rose" Alec laughed and climbed in the door and he was holding the rose, Alec couldn't stop smiling as Magnus climbed in the driver's seat. He got excited when he saw that they were not heading to the cafe, Alec didn't know where they were headed but Magnus wasn't stopping smiling as they turned into what seemed like a dirt road. "Magnus?" Alec asked again as Magnus had pulled into a parking lot, and there was this small cafe and he chuckled when Magnus was opening the door and holding out his hand.

"This is a cute place that only a few people know about" Magnus whispered as they walked hand in hand, Alec laid his head down on his shoulder as they were lead to their table. This was turning out to be one of the best dates that He ever had in his life, and Alec was just glad that Magnus was here with him and that he wasn't in the hospital anymore.

The night ended up getting away from them as Magnus looked down and saw it was time to head home, Alec who was half asleep and half awake followed him as they headed back to the car. "Just sleep Alec, I will get us back ok?" He kissed his cheek and made sure Alec's seatbelt was on before he shut his door and climbed in the driver's side, Magnus kept the car quiet because he wanted Alec to get some sleep before they arrived back at his place.

"Hey, Look"

Alec rubbed his eyes to see Clary was outside and waving at them as they parked the car, "hey, my flight moved today so I got to go but Lucy is asleep and Izzy is also sleeping" Alec who just wanted to see his bed again had quickly found energy to see Clary a goodbye hug before walking inside. "Want a ride?" Magnus offered but Clary shook her head and gave him a hug, Magnus watched her leave and knew that Clary would go places but right now he needed to make sure Alec was tucked in after the day that he had.


	16. Chapter 16

Following their first date Alec and Magnus had decided to do a date each week so Alec could still raise Lucy and go to work, and Magnus could help watch her if Alec couldn't find a sitter and this worked for a year, but Lucy who was now speaking and she was now asking for daddy's friend a lot. Alec chuckled as he was getting her ready for her first day of school aka Izzy was watching her this morning, "Daddy's friend will pick you up ok?" he finished brushing her hair as his sister walked in and waved at them before picking up Lucy.

"Stay safe"

"I will, got to go"

"Magnus driving you to work?"

"Yep, Bye I love you"

Alec kissed Lucy on her cheek before hugging his sister and walking out the front door, it seemed so quiet with Clary here but she was coming back during the break which made him excited cuz Lucy kept asking where Aunt C went. "Hey" Magnus spoke as Alec climbed in and he slowly started driving, until Alec got his seatbelt on and then he went a little faster until they had reached the cafe.

That is when Alec noticed the sign that Magnus had on the front door, "Mags, what is going on?" he asked as Magnus seemed to shut the car off once they had parked the car. "I have to go to texas, and I want you and lucy to come with me" Alec knew that this was a big thing to ask, and most of their family traveled so only the cafe was holding him here, Lydia had left to finish her college education a few months ago.

"you don't have to answer right away"

"When do you have to leave?"

"next week"

Alec nodded and promised he would get back to him but right now he just wanted to work, but he knew that he would need to give Magnus an answer soon. Would he be okay with taking Lucy and following him to Texas, Alec didn't want them to be apart but was he going to be okay with them just moving like that?. "Good Morning Cat" Alec waved as he headed to clock in for the day, he looked over and saw that Magnus was already talking with customers.

"if you don't go, you guys will be okay"

Cat spoke as she walked up and saw how torn Alec was feeling and he turned and looked at her, He knew that she was right but he needed to focus on work and then talk with his sister who had stayed in town to help. "Yea" Alec smiled at her before walking off to handle the Cash register so April could go on break, the huge decision was on his mind and Alec thought about how the yes or no would affect their lives. "Hey, we missed you" Izzy had walked in and she was holding Lucy`s hand and his daughter laughed when she saw him, He looked at Cat who nodded and took over while he spent time with his family.


	17. Chapter 17

Alec was only allowed to do light lifting and packing which he didn't mind because Lucy kept holding onto his legs, Magnus chuckled as they placed the last boxes in the truck and the car from both of their apartments. "this isn't funny bane" Alec said as he picked up Lucy and saw her trying to eat a marker, "Oh, but it is Lightwood" Magnus said as he shut down the truck's back and handed the keys to Jace who had been not helping them pack but playing with Lucy until she ran to Alec's legs.

Now he would drive the truck to their new place while Magnus and Alec took Lucky and the car to the apartment in Texas, "ready ?" Alec asked as he had just finished placing Lucy in her car seat. Magnus nodded and waved the sign to Jace before getting in the driver's seat, Alec could drive again but right now he was okay with just sitting in shotgun and watching his two favorite people in this car.

Driving from New York to Texas was a long drive and would require many hotels and fast food places, Jace was okay with it and even helped pay for something of it. Thankfully they wouldn't need a hotel until tonight, but Lucy was getting hungry and Alec was glad Izzy had packed some snacks for her before leaving. Izzy was moving to Texas with them but she was coming with her new boyfriend Simon in a few days, Magnus looked back once they were parked at a rest stop and saw Lucy was sound asleep while Alec was off in the restrooms.

*1 week later*

After much traveling and hotels they were finally in Texas and Alec for once was glad not to be stuck in a car anymore, Lucy was awake and cranky because they hadn't stopped for food yet but Alec looked in the bag and saw that they were out of snacks. "Mags" he started and whispered which made Magnus turn and look at him, "Oh, we can stop at a store before we reach home" Alec nodded and turned to Lucy who went from being cranky to full-on crying and Alec sighed hoping that the store wasn't too far from where they were.

Magnus parked the car at what seemed to be the nearest store and told Alec to stay while he ran in, Alec nodded and had moved to the back so he could feed Lucy while Magnus finished the drive to their new house. "hey, got the snacks" Magnus handed a bag and a bottle of water before starting the car up, Lucy seeing her other papa come in with food was now clapping and Alec just laughed as he opened one of the bags.

"Thanks, Mags"

"Mags Mags"

Alec and Magnus both turned to Lucy who was repeating the name Alec had just said, Alec just shook his head as he started to give her some snacks and saw that Magnus had brought him a bag of snacks. "looking out for me, Mags I love you" Alec laughed as Lucy was busy with her own snacks, Magnus smiled and looked in the rearview mirror and blew a kiss before focusing more on getting them there safe.


	18. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who doesn't love a good ending?

*4 years later*

They were back in New York for two weddings which were at one wedding, Alec normally thought that this was confusing but his siblings wanted to do this. Izzy wanted the whole family to come at once, so she and Jace plan a double wedding. Maryse didn't mind it as long as there was a wedding, Alec and Magnus didn't want one but agreed to do a reception which made her happy.

Magnus had opened a cafe in Texas and they welcomed two children, Max and Ralph came into their lives two years ago and it seemed like their expansion wasn't done yet. "Alright kids buckled in, husband ready?" Alec closed the van's door and smiled as Magnus came out, he walked up to him and pulled him in for a kiss.

Alec found out how long the drive would take so he could pack enough snacks for the kids and the parents in the car, "I could drive? No fine " Magnus was In shotgun this time and he could see Alec just laugh as they started the drive back to New York. Lucy was playing with the little doll that Izzy gave her last year, the boys were playing with each other. Alec turned the music on and made sure it was the kid's playlist, it was crazy to think how the boys and being married came into his life because Lydia had given Lucy to him to protect her from Lydia`s parents.

And now he was married and had the family he wanted and was heading to see his siblings get married and maybe one day they can redo their vows like this but for now, Alec was just glad this was his life now. "Kids are asleep, that playlist helps get them to sleep Magnus whispered as he looked back to see all 3 kids sleep, Alec looked in the rearview mirror and smiled as he could see that meant it was just them for a few hours.

*Wedding Receptions*

Alec loved his children but when his sister Izzy had told him that there was a playpen and a babysitter, so that the adults could have an evening for themselves well he didn't miss the chance to use that. He saw Magnus was chatting with Cat like no times had passed and she wasn't mad they moved all the way to texas, but Alec thought what if they moved back here since It was their home.

He texted Magnus the idea and walked over to where his siblings were with their new spouses, his sister Izzy had placed her arm around Simon`s body and Alec chuckled as he waved for Magnus to come over because he wanted his husband to be here with him. "You guys need to redo and have a wedding like this" Clary spoke and Alec laughed as Magnus pulled him close to him. "Maybe one day, but today is about you four" Alec spoke and Magnus chuckled and nodded as he agreed with the text, "we are moving back to New York just like you guys" Magnus finally spoke and everyone`s face chuckled and they couldn't wait for the new adventure.


End file.
